A Heartbeat
by abyssjoey
Summary: Boyd had always fancied Soren-not sexually but as a companion. But as he dives deeper and deeper to Soren's feminine soul, he finally falls in love with him...but there's one problem. And that's Ike. CRACK PAIRING: SorenxBoyd. Implied SorenxIke, BoydxMist


A Heartbeat -----------

It's him. His heartbeat, whenever he sees Soren pass by.  
Thud, thud, thud. His heartbeat. Sweat streaking down from his face, feeling all riled up and couldn't do a thing.  
Exhale, exhale. His breath, running out whenever he sees Soren turn his eye unto him.  
It was unlikely for him to act this way. He was the loud, active and annoying type but when it comes to Soren...what's the word? Flustered.  
This guy....is Boyd.  
He never had the chance to talk to Soren. He wanted to, but a hindrance was in the way. A giant fortified wall that was made out of solid steel.  
And that was Ike.  
Ike was always with Soren--well, that's because they ARE best friends. He can't deny that. He didn't have the chance to speak at all. Damn. But he had to. He IS the epitome of manliness in Greil's Mercenaries.  
"Yo, wazzup, Soren." Boyd said, feeling determined, happily wearing a grin on his face.  
Soren was lost in his books again, and didn't hear a single word from Boyd. Boyd laughed and messed up Soren's hair.  
"Ha ha, maybe you should try to go outdoors sometime, eh? You looked like you became thinner!" Boyd said, as he continued to mess with Soren's hair.  
Soren's reaction? He turned around to Boyd, got his Wind tome, and blasted Boyd into the other side of the room.  
"Mess with me again and you'll regret you even had a life," Soren said to Boyd in an eerie, angry way. He turned back to his books again, as if nothing happened.  
"Ow...that hurts..." Boyd said, as he got up to his feet, "You're too serious, Soren, try to loosen up a bit more, will you?"

Damn, somehow...I wanted to be closer with him even more with what he did.  
A day has passed. Boyd was buying some food at the market at town, with Mist who was telling him what to buy.  
"Let's go over there and buy some apples, Boyd." Mist said.  
However, Boyd was lost in his thought--thinking of Soren.  
"Boyd!" Mist shouted, and Boyd snapped to his sense.  
"Alright, alright, grandma...I'm coming!" Boyd said, and went to Mist.  
Mist didn't like what Boyd said, "I'm not your grandma! Say that to Titania or some--oops!"Boyd laughed out loud.  
"Expect a long sermon from Titania when you get back home, Mist!" Boyd shouted, and Mist shot an evil glance at him.  
Boyd ran for it, Mist running for him angrily.

"Ha ha...she's never gonna catch me...that Mist..."  
But then, Boyd stopped in front of a rare book shop, hidden within the dark alleys of the market. Boyd stopped to look at the books, thinking if Soren would like them.  
"These books are hidden artifacts from the country of Goldoa," said the old woman who was selling the books, "These books are very rare, and contain a lot of legends yet to be told. But, are you interested in them? It seems you're not the type to read these kind of books."  
"N-No...how much would you sell one of these?" Boyd asked the lady.  
"For a thousand gold pieces."  
A thousand gold pieces was enough to buy him his favorite food, a new Steel axe and some beer for the night. He had it in his pocket.  
I'm sure Soren would like these, he thought.  
Boyd handed the woman his money and she handed him the book.  
Boyd turned away, running back home to the mercenary guild.

"What is this?" Soren asked, as Boyd handed him a book.  
"Damn, it's a book, of course! I picked it on the ground and thought you would like it, so there." Boyd said, feeling all flustered again.  
Thud, thud. There it was again.  
Soren flipped through the pages of the book. A frown formed in his face, as he flipped through each page.  
Thud, thud. His heartbeat.  
"This...it's just a worn-out Elwind book." Soren said, as he handed Boyd the book, "It's of no use now. You can throw it away if you want." "What the hell?! But that book was--" Boyd shouted, full of anger. He realized that the old woman had tricked him.  
Soren was lost in his books again.

"Damn, I couldn't believe I've been tricked, Rolf! All that money could've been--oh damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Boyd shouted as he poured all his rage into his axe--cutting down trees in the forest.  
"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?" Rolf said as he picked up some mushrooms.  
"NOTHING!" Boyd shouted.  
Boyd continued to cut endlessly, then he spotted a view in the farther part of the forest.  
"Hey, it looks like Ike and Soren are in the forest again. I've seen them there a lot of times now..." Rolf said.  
Boyd went nearer and nearer, Rolf trailing behind him as he listened in on both of their conversation.  
"Soren, we're more than just friends, right?" Ike said, as he stroked Soren's hair with his hands.  
"...You needn't hesitate about that, you know." Soren said, acting unusual.  
"Soren...let's move away from here. Let's travel together and forget about everyone...we can live the life we wanted and start anew..."  
"Ike..." Soren said.  
Boyd couldn't believe what he just heard. Ike and Soren had a secret, forbidden relationship. Boyd couldn't stand it, as rage popped up into his head.  
"What is this, Ike?! What kind of man are you?!" Boyd shouted, as he point a finger to Ike.  
"Boyd. Stop messing around. Soren and I are--" Ike said, holding tight to Soren's hand.  
"What?! Lovers! Haha..." Boyd said, feeling the jealousy as he stared at Soren and Ike's hands linked together, "This is foolish! Foolish!"  
Soren felt like he couldn't take it anymore, and blasted Boyd with his Wind tome.  
"Soren, let's go." Ike stated. Soren followed him, and they went away.  
"Damn..." Boyd said, trying to get up, his body full of wounds as the wind tore apart his shirt. Rolf helped him but couldn't lift him.  
"You're hurt badly. Soren's magic isn't a joke you know..." Rolf said.  
"Doesn't matter, Rolf...it doesn't matter."  
"Boyd? Boyd! Wh-what happened to you?"  
Luckily, Mist arrived with a staff. As she healed his wounds, she asked, "What happened here?! Why are you hurt?! These wounds are terrible..."  
"Mist...thanks." Boyd said, as he held on tight to Mist's hand.  
He stared right into Mist's eyes, and Mist smiled.  
Boyd didn't need to think about Soren anymore. He already had Mist, and more feminine looking and decent at that.

A/N: Lol. This is part of the "A" series, the series of crack pairings. I figured Soren is a popular character these days, especially SorenxIke! But, I hate that pairing utterly, so I made a SorenxBoyd. In the end, Boyd became manly and ended up with Mist. What an epic ending (sarcasm). If you're a fan of cracks, which there are quite a few of, check out my other fics--A Glance (BartrexFlorina), A Feeling (LouisexLowen) and A New One (IsadoraxLegault.  
I'm NOT A FAN OF SHONEN-AI. I hate yaoi, but this one is a decent yaoi, well except the part of SorenxIke fluff. In fact, this is my first Shounen-ai/yaoi fic. ONESHOT. 


End file.
